In general, there are several types of connecting terminals for automobile storage batteries, but most of them have a structure of connecting terminals, through which a wire connector is fixed to the post terminal of the storage battery.
For example, a conventional connecting terminal for a storage battery, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is put to use by connecting it to a post terminal 13 of a storage battery 20 by tightening a bolt 11 and a nut 12 at the two sides of the roundly-bent lead connecting terminal 10, and by fixing a wire connector 30 to its one side. This type of connecting terminals for storage batteries has the following problems: A defective connection may readily occur, which involves disconnection of the connecting terminal 10 from the post terminal 13 of said storage battery after some use, or due to mechanical vibration while driving. Since the connecting terminal 20 is made of lead material, which is soft and lacks elasticity, the connection of the connecting terminal 10 naturally loosens during its use and then from time to time needs to be hammered into said connecting terminal 10 for proper connection. In this regard, there are problems of inconvenience, frequent damage to said storage battery 20, and shortening life span.